Serious? Deadly
by doRAEmi
Summary: He was unpopular, unnoticed, unloved. Untill he was attacked by a wolf. Changing him completely...and a certain Uchiha happened to notice. Highschool fic. narusasu. Not too good of a summary, so plz read
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Naruto...so dont sue, ya wont get much**

**Serious? Deadly**

**Chapter 1**

A short thin blonde hurriedly dressed himself "Shit I'm going to be late

A short thin blonde hurriedly dressed himself "Shit I'm going to be late. Mr.Irukas' gonna kill me". He did a once over in the mirror.

He touched his un-smooth face, brushing down his dull blonde hair to cover it. His wardrobe consisted mainly of jeans, large black shirts, and his favorite orange jacket.

He grabbed his books and rushed out the door. Not caring for breakfast. He forgot all about the sounds his stomach made as he saw a group of older teens probably 18 standing in his path to school.

"Well well well, look who've we got here" they stepped toward him surrounding him in a tight circle. "So Naruto-bitch got any cash on ya?" "Yea, we're getting kinda low, why don't you help us out?"

Naruto looked at them "Look I don't have any money, so can you please just let me go" his heart started beating faster as they laughed and stepped closer. One grabbed him by the shirt collar lunging him forward.

"Heh, how bout this, you get us some money by the end of the day and we'll let you go right now, but if there's no money then you'll just have to suffer" he tossed Naruto to the ground, and they walked away laughing.

He got up and ran like hell to school. 8:00 and he was just now heading to class. He breathed in and out slowly before entering the class room to face his doom of the teacher AND the students.

He walked in and instantly all eyes were on him. "Glad to see you're finally joining us today Mr. Uzamaki". Naruto looked into the angry glare his teacher gave him, flinching of the pressure.

"I'm sorry Mr. Orochimaru, something cam-" he didn't have time to finish before the teacher cut him off like always.

"I don't care about your pathetic excuses. Just go and sit down". Naruto started the long walk toward his desk in the back of the room getting hateful and disgusted glares from everyone.

Naruto instantly drained out all the noises. He looked over the room, observing its inhabitants. Specifically a pink-haired girl. She was in fact the most beautiful girl in the school, and he knew very well that all he could do was gaze from afar.

He was most definitely not popular or good-looking. He had no friends or family, and was known as the ugly-orphan-anny. To say the least he was unpopular, unnoticed, and unloved.

He was whipped out of his trance when the teacher made a comment to the giggling pink-haired Sakura. She was probably laughing at something her all too perfect boyfriend said, more than likely he was talking about him.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's opposite. He ofcourse had everything, looks brain, and especially popularity. Every girl wanted him, but he chose the most beautiful, making them the greatest couple to walk the earth.

"Mr. Uzamaki, do not forget you have detention today after school" the teacher looked at him in disgust as well. Naruto gave a nod, use to the fact he went their a lot.

The day went by all too slow. And now the clock read 4:30 and he was leaving detention to go home. He decided to take a walk through the park, hoping to avoid the gang that awaited money from him. But unfortunately luck was never on his side.

"Money please" one said with his hand out. Others laughing and starting in on the taunting. "So did you get what we asked for?" Naruto looked up and then looked down knowing all too well what was about to happen.

The beating seem to last forever, and just when he thought it wouldn't end, he heard the running of feet leave his side. He came out of his fetal position to take a look around. When he knew the coast was clear he got up and dusted himself off.

A growl came from behind him. He quickly turned around, but found nothing. He started walking home when once again he heard a growl only louder. His heart started to beat fast as he heard more growls and steps coming toward him.

Before he had time to react, a large shadow lunged itself onto him latching on to his shoulder. Naruto let a horrendous scream before blacking out from the pain.

He was finally coming to. "Fuck. What just happened?" he tried to get up but the pain from his shoulder caused him to fold "Maybe I just fell down and hit it on a rock. Yea that would explain the weird dream I had" he didn't want any of that to be real, so he locked deep in his mind.

Dragging himself to his apartment he finally reached his door where he saw package in front of it. It read Mr. Smith. "Hmm, I don't remember a Mr. Smith being here". He finally just shrugged it off and he and the package went inside.

"I'm home". No answers. Same as always. He didn't even change as he flopped on his bed letting the darkness envelope him. Ignoring all pain that was spreading through his body like fire.

Waking up, all the pain was directed to his shoulder. Lunging his legs over his bed sitting up he grabbed his shoulder as he winced in pain. "ah. Its not that bad anymore. It still feels like I was hit by a bus though". He hopped into the shower, not rushing because it was Saturday. As he stepped out with just his towel on his hips he walked over to the shower. He let out an unheard cry. He had no idea who he was staring at.

His pale meekly body was now toned and with a glow. He pinched his now rock-hard abs to make sure they were real. He removed the towel to examine himself even more. His eyes widened at the large appendage dangling from him. His grin grew wide. Looking into the mirror with his grin, he also noticed his teeth whiter and straight, his dull blonde hair was now bright and longer with a natural spike to it.

All this was so unreal to him. He couldn't believe it. Throwing on just some boxers he started lightly stepping to his room leaping on to the bed. Laughing joyously. "Ow" he leans up searching for the object he fell on to. "Mr. Smith". He opened the box eyes wide. "No Way" his hand held two blocks of cash.

"Hehe. I know what I'm doing today" He jumped out of bed and got dressed in his usual attire. Grabbing the money he walked out the door heading toward the mall.

It was after 7 when he got back. He noticed well the attention he was getting, and it caused him to get a little cocky. While out he noticed his height difference of 5'3" to 6'1" and in his new ensemble. He got new darker jeans, affliction and vintage t's , and a black and dark orange leather jacket with a red swirl on the upper part sleeve. With it he got snake bite piercings. "Hmm, wait till Monday".

Walking to school was going well with him so he invested the rest of his cash into a bike, Habusa. Walking out he noticed the group of thugs hanging around. An evil smirk laced his face.

"Hey Naru-bitch, what the hell happened to you? Actually grew a dick?" they all laughed. But it quickly stopped when Naruto swung his fist at one them sending him skidding across the sidewalk. This made the others come after him. One swinging his fist, Naruto quickly grabbed it and kneed him in the gut and throwing him to the ground. He finished the last by punching him in the gut and kneeing his head.

"Don't fuck with me anymore if you cherish your lives" he smirked at them and got on his bike driving off leaving dirt in their faces.

School should be fun.

**YAY! First chapter! Soo tell me what ya think. I wont continue till I get atleast 3 reviews soooo REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OKAY, so I couldnt wait to put this up! Many thanks for the awesome ideas and such. DONT OWN NARUTO!!**

Chapter 2

Monday was finally here. A joyous day it should, he couldn't wait. He showered, dressed, and ate. 7:55 were the numbers blinking on the clock. He smiled grabbing his helmet he walked out the door. He started up his bike, letting the vibrations travel over his body. He felt powerful, he felt like he could rule the world and he loved this feeling. He drove off going toward his high school.

As he pulled up, he noticed the many kids leering at him exchanging whispers, all wondering who this stranger is. This thought brought a grin across his face, never wanting to leave. He turned off the bike and got off, still not taking off his helmet. When he reached the door a bell rang warning the students to get to class, and all of the rushing past him but taking second glances. As he reached his locker he pulled his helmet off, because no one else was in the halls. Helmet replacing books he casually walked to his class.

Not even giving it a second thought he opened the door and stepped in. gasps All eyes on him as usual but no more glares of disgust and hate. This time of curiosity and lust? Yes he noticed the girls with wide smiles looking at him, but they stopped when they noticed the angry teacher.

"Mr. Uzamaki. Once again, you are late. What is your excuse this time?" his glare could've killed the old Naruto, but this time it had no effect. And he proved it, "Does it matter? Not like you'll believe me any way" he started toward his desk. "Detention Uzamaki." He shrugged "What else is new?" this got a giggles and snickers from the other students. "Make that 2 days instead." Naruto just smiled and nodded, still acting unfazed. He sat down and soon everyone was calmed down, but Naruto felt like someone was staring at him, he ignored it as long as possible, but finally he locked eyes with the culprit.

Azure locking with onyx. Naruto thought he would turn away as soon as he noticed him, but instead he just stared. Naruto ignored him until the bell rang, by then he knew there would be a commotion. He walked toward his locker, getting many more smiles on his way. Naruto closed his locker and out of nowhere _he _appeared. "Heh, do you need something?" no answer from the raven-haired male. "Fine. Later." A firm hand gripped his shoulder "What the hell happened to you Uzamaki?" Naruto brushed the hand away turning to him. "What's it to you Uchiha?" He just shrugged. "Not like I care, all I know is one day you where an ugly loser, and now you're an arrogant loser. That's all." This made Naruto furious. "Listen _Sasuke_, the only arrogant loser I see here is you. So sorry if you feel threatened by me but its not my fault your girl was eyeing me" he could feel the change in Sasuke's mood went from gray to dark.

Silence fell all around them, and they finally realized they where the only ones in the hall. Naruto waited for his response but nothing came. "Feh, well sorry but I'm not into the whole staring game, so see ya later" as he walked off his arm was gripped tightly and he was turned around. "Listen here Uzamaki, you and I aren't finished" Naruto smirked "Then name the place and time" this time Sasuke smirked "Hn. You'll know" and he walked off. "What the hell is up with him? Prick" Naruto started toward his next class.

During his Chemistry class he noticed his stomach growling like crazy, he was happy lunch would be in a few minutes. He looked around the classroom, a lot of girls staring and a specific one at that. The pink-haired female blushed deeply when Naruto smiled at her. Her reaction made him smile even more. Suddenly the bell rang for lunch. Naruto walked toward the door and he saw her there waiting. "Hello Naruto-kun" she looked at him shyly "Hello Sakura-chan." He gave her a seductive grin that made her blush like crazy. "D-do you mind if we w-walk to lunch together?" Her reactions when he just smiled or looked at her gave him a boost.

"Are you sure Sasuke wont mind?" He didn't really care either way. "I'm sure Sasuke-kun wouldn't mind. I mean I can have friends, and he doesn't own me or anything" she got a little ruffled by that, he smirked knowing if Sasuke saw him with her he would not be happy.

Entering the cafeteria many of the voices became quiet. As Sakura and he walked toward the lunch line, he couldn't help but catch eyes with a glaring Uchiha. He smiled and continued to the line. Sakura led him to a table where all the popular kids sat. Glares and giggles welcomed him. Starting left to right Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choujii, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura started asking questions and continued with small talk. Naruto bit into his pizza, but suddenly a wave of nausea swept over him. His head was spinning in a million circles, as he got up to leave another wave of nausea came.

He ran toward the bathroom leaving confused students behind. He barley made it to the toilet to release the contents of his stomach. After 5 minutes all he was doing was dry-heaving. He sat down resting his head against the stall. "What the fuck? Cafeteria ladies are trying to kill me." He didn't try to get up, not wanting another one of these episodes.

"So I guess you're just gonna fall asleep here?" Naruto's eyes shot up to where the voice came from. He replaced a shocked stare to a glare, "Are you going to fight me now? Kinda pathetic if you can only beat me when I'm down" he saw Sasuke smirk. "Hn. Not likely. Only came to see if you where all right. Don't want my punching bag to get sick and go home. No fun for me" Naruto finally stood, he got up shakily but luckily no nausea hit him. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Don't want Sakura-chan to worry about me" Naruto could feel the heat from his glare, but he didn't let it faze him. "Hn" Sasuke turned and walked away.

Naruto splashed water on his face trying to figure out what happened. He couldn't understand it, his stomach was growling but he didn't want pizza, for some reason he was craving meat. He knew the teachers get hamburgers or chicken so he decided he would sneak into the cafeteria kitchen and steal some food. The bell sounded and he knew that was his 'q'.

He looked around the corner making sure no one was there. He walked toward the back, opening the doors to the kitchen. The lunch ladies on the other side talking, and as if his senses where heightened he smelled something delicious. Naruto followed the wonderful sent, and it led him to a cart holding raw meat. One of the women where coming this way, probably getting ready to cook it for tomorrow. He hurriedly grabbed a slab of it with a rag he found nearby. Naruto ran out hoping he wasn't caught. Noticing that he was fine he walked back to the restrooms. He picked a stall and sat down, he unraveled the rag revealing the red meat.

He shoveled it all in, eating it like there was no tomorrow. When finished he looked down at stained rag, his eyes widening "Did I just eat that? Did I just eat raw meat?" He rinsed his mouth out repeatedly. "I need to get out of here" He walked out of the bathroom heading to the parking lot, he hoped no teacher would notice him.

He drove toward the park. Naruto walked around and came across the place where he 'fell'. He looked over the area and found nothing interesting. He sat down under a tree looking out at the bay. The place was quiet until he heard footsteps coming his way. Naruto's eyes darted toward the source, and once again came across Sasuke.

"You following me or something?" he turned his gaze back to the scenery. "Or something. It just so happens I get out of school early and come here all the time, so it appears you're the one following me." Naruto scoffed at his remark "Why would I follow you?" he heard the Uchiha sit down nearby. "I dunno. But you seem to have a problem with me otherwise you wouldn't always want to fight me" silence fell upon the two men.

"What really happened to you? People don't just change like that over night." Naruto thought about answering his question "It didn't happen over night, it happened over the weekend" Naruto laughed. "Are you going to answer?" the tone in Sasuke's voice was demanding not questioning. "Why do you care? Scared of little competition or that your girl is starting to warm up to me?" Sasuke stood. "Fight me. Right here right now" Naruto stood and turned toward him.

"Lets begin then." Naruto was in a fighting stance as well as Sasuke. Naruto never once took a class on how to fight, nor has anyone ever offered to teach. It seemed as though his natural instincts just came over him, moving his body to block and counter every attack. Sasuke was very skilled as well. Both seemed matched equally, but Sasuke has been fighting longer and took advantage of the first opening Naruto gave him. As Naruto threw a punch at him, Sasuke grabbed that hand turning him allowing Sasuke to grab the other hand. Naruto was slammed into the tree by a smirking Sasuke.

"Hn. You're good. The first actual challenge I had with an opponent." He pinned Naruto's legs with his, making him immobile. "And I'm supposed to be what? Happy?" he struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip but nothing worked. He suddenly noticed how close Sasuke's face was. This realization made him blush faintly. Sasuke leaned in, his lips right over Naruto's ear, and for some reason this made Naruto shiver. "Just so you know Uzamaki, I'm not fazed by you at all. Sakura doesn't want you because she has me. But just so we're clear, stay away from her." he removed himself from the furious Naruto. "See ya around Uzamaki" Sasuke turned and left.

Naruto shook himself off, trying to regain his composure. _'What the hell was that all about? Why did I suddenly get so nervous?' _Naruto walked toward his bike needing a hot shower and a good meal to calm his nerves. _'Fucking asshole.' _Naruto felt the back of his head and found a scratch deep enough to bleed. He sniffed the blood on his fingers, and as if by reflex he licked the blood off. "Damn it! What is going on?" he jumped on his bike and drove home.

Walking to his door he saw yet another package with the name Mr. Smith. He picked it up and went inside, he threw his helmet on the couch and sat at his table examining the package. "I guess they assume this is his place, I should send this back…Then again they'll never know" he opened it and once again found blocks of cash. He counted it but was interrupted by his stomach "Come ON! I've fed you already. Why am I always hungry?" He removed himself from the table and went to his fridge. Milk, he was having a craving and milk was not part of it. He closed the fridge and opened his cabinets "Mmm, Ramen!" getting out a package he looked over his soon to be meal.

"I need something to go with this" he grabbed his jacket and some cash and left his apartment. He walked down the street to the nearest market. Taking in the intoxicating aroma, his eyes widen at the site before him. "Would you like some fresh cut steak?" Naruto's eyes shot to the butcher standing behind the counter. "How fresh?" the butcher smiled warmly "Well sir, we just cut these. Still pretty bloody, but you can drain that and it'll make a good meal" Naruto thought about the juicy slab of meat, he pictured the blood running down his mouth as his teeth bit into it. His mouth watering at the thought "I'll take 5." This took the butcher by surprise "Uh yes sir. That'll be 150" Naruto paid him and awaited semi-patiently for his meal. Taking the large package he walked back to his apartment, the smell of fresh meat playing with his nose.

After entering his apartment, he sat the meat down on the counter and started cooking his ramen. Naruto eyed the meat as he put the done noodles in a bowl. He set everything on the table before taking his seat. "Okay now what to eat first." Naruto started digging into the noodles but stopped the noodles right at his mouth, the thought of the fresh meat plaguing his mind once again. He put down his utensil and pushed the noodles away from. Naruto put the package in front of him and opened it revealing the red meat. He picked it up, licking his lips and bit into it.

As soon the first bite went into his mouth, a change came over his body. His pupils grew making even the whites of his eyes black. Licking the blood on around his mouth he felt his incisors go into fangs. But too intoxicated by the taste he ignored everything and tore into it like a wolf chomping into his prey. His human mind was gone, in its place was a demon letting all instincts go free. Something was happening to him. After ravishing in the first slab of meat he felt his mind throb, telling him more. He reached out for another and saw his nails long and sharp like claws. When he saw this he brought his hand close to his face examining the sharp claws and the growth of more hair on them.

He jumped up, racing to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Falling backward in shock. He let out a blood-curdling scream. "Whats…whats happening to me?" he curled up in a fetal position holding himself. Suddenly his shoulder felt like it was on fire, letting out another unheard scream. Tears streaming down his face, he saw black clouding his mind as he fell into darkness.

**MUWAHAHA Cliffy! Ok so seriously REVIEW! But yea what ya think? Pretty good for my first story. I know I'm not making everything clear but the road smooths out later and everything reveals itself so be patient and R&R**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys. Sorry its taking so long to update, but it's been a hectic here. I'm working on the next chapter and it should be **

**done VERY soon. I will try to get a new chapter up every week and if you people review I'll try 2 chapters a week. So **

**just wait a little bit longer and I'll make it worth your while.**

**--_doRAEmi_**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: WOOO Took me forever, but here it is. Enjoy**

Serious? Deadly

Chapter 3

_-BANG BANG BANG- _"Hey kid, rent is due. I'm not waiting any longer!" _–BANG BANG- _"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER I WILL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN AND YOU"LL BE PAYING FOR REPAIRS! I SAID ANSW--!" The landlady stopped yelling as the door was flung open by an aggravated Naruto.

"What. Do. You. Want?" he said almost growling. The blonde woman just stared. "Naruto? What the hell happened to you?" she stared at the him curiously.

"What do you want?" he said it this time more viciously. "RENT brat" she held out her hand. He rolled his eyes and went toward his table. He put the money in her hand and motioned her toward the door. "Naruto, are you doing drugs?" her question was serious to his surprise.

"Why would you ask that?". She looked him up and down "Weell blood shot eyes, irritable, and you look completely different. If you are you better stop cause I do not allow that in my building"

Naruto didn't even look at himself this morning when he awoke from the bathroom floor. He felt terrible so he guessed he looked terrible as well. "I'm not on drugs Tsunade. I promise."

"Then what's wrong with you? No lies, I'm practically your guardian so I need to know what's up" Her eyes were filled with concern and he saw it. But as he recollected his memories of what happened last night he decided he couldn't tell her…yet.

"I was up late doing some extra homework and didn't get that much sleep. But don't worry I'll go to school I'll just miss a class or two. I'm fine, I promise." He hoped she believed his lie and the look she gave him didn't tell him much. "Alright brat, just hurry up and get to school" As she left and the door closed he let out a sigh of relief.

"What _is _wrong with me?" he scratched the back of his head and walked toward the bathroom. He needed a long, hot shower more than anything at the moment. Turning it on he adjusted the temperature and undressed. He examined himself in the mirror. His eyes roamed over his body until they stopped on his shoulder. Four pin sized marks caught his eye. Two on his shoulder blade, the other two right on the other side. "Looks like a dog's jaw clamped down on my shoulder…maybe it was a dog". His image was unnoticeable as the steam fogged his mirror.

He let the hot scolding water pound onto his skin. _'I need to figure out what's happening to me. I can't ask for help, people will only think I'm crazy.' _He finished showering and stepped out into the cold atmosphere. Quickly he dried off and put on some clothes, he dried his hair letting the spikes go freely.

-

He skipped breakfast and headed for school. Luckily he missed the first two which included Orochimaru's class. He seriously believed he would end up killing the teacher today. Walking into the building he headed for his locker only to be stopped by the principal. "Naruto? Why weren't you here this morning?" Naruto turned toward the angry principal "I wasn't feeling well Mr.Iruka, but no worries I'm fine now"

Naruto turned away but a hand was placed on his hurt shoulder causing a sudden change in his mood. Naruto quickly turned and jerked the hand away "I'm Fine. Okay? So just leave it at that." His reaction startled Iruka "Whats going on with you Naruto? You've never been like this." Furious blue eyes bored into his "Don't worry about me Iruka, I'll be just fine." And he just walked away from the concerned and frightened principal.

He steadily made it to his locker, he stopped and placed his head on the cool door. _'I can't believed I just snapped like that at him. He was just worried about me…FUCK!' _His mind screamed for an answer but the sound of the bell tore him from his thoughts. He heard the doors opening and teens running through the halls. "Maybe I should just drop out of school."

"Now don't go and do something you'll regret" the statement belonged to the pink-haired female by Naruto's locker. He grinned and leaned against his locker, hands folded over his chest "What makes you think I'll regret it?". She smiled and leaned right beside him, he could smell her intoxicating sent making his mouth water. "I dunno, maybe you'll miss the chance to go to college. I know I would."

The halls were clearing, most students going toward the cafeteria "You should hurry up and get to lunch." She looked down the hall "Aren't you coming?" He got out of his leaning stance and quickly got infront of her putting and hand right above her head. This made her blush madly which in turn made him grin "Nah, they're not serving what I'm wanting" he licked his lips and leaned his head down, his mouth right over her ear "see ya around Sakura-chan."

He left the blushing female and started down the hallway only to stop as he heard her yell stop. "Naruto-kun I'm having a party Friday, wanna come?" he turned his head "I'll make sure I'm not busy and give you my answer tomorrow" he heard her giggle "Okay, bye Naruto-kun"

-

He entered his first block classroom, knowing the teacher would still be there. "Mr. Uzamaki, you're about two hours late for my class." Naruto's jaw clenched unwillingly "I know, I was sick this morning so I've come by to get any make-up work." Orochimaru 'hmph'ed and went to his desk "No homework but a test, you can make it up now." Naruto went to a desk and sat down taking a pencil out of his pocket as the teacher put the test in front of him.

He went through the test hastily, answering what he knew and guessing at others. Thirty minutes went buy and Naruto turned the test in as the bell sounded for next class. As he opened the door the teacher stopped him "Don't forget the detention you have failed to make up. One more day or suspension is next, Understood?" Naruto tightly gripped the doorknob "Yes sir."

-

The rest of the day went by unpleasantly normal. He stayed after school for his detention and finally walked out to the parking lot as the clock struck almost five. He swung a leg over his bike and put on his helmet. Just as he was about to start the bike a figure approached him. "Hello Mr. Uzamaki." Naruto stared at the darkened figure and took off his helmet to see the face more clearly.

A young man with long dark orange hair, spiked in the back and the front falling over his face. He was taller than Naruto and very muscular. Naruto could tell this guy could easily kill someone with the drop of a hat. His pale face was exaggerated with his black shirt and pants and trench covering his large frame. Naruto was feeling a tad anxious.

"How do you know my name?" his gaze staring into the shade covered eyes. The stranger walked around the bike taking it and Naruto in "I see you put the money into good use." Naruto's brow arched up "You sent me that money?" "Yes. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kyuubi." He bowed slightly to Naruto. "Still doesn't answer my question as to how you know my name _and _where I live." Naruto's voice was gowling.

Kyuubi was suddenly only an inch from Naruto, he leaned in and placed his hand on Naruto's cheek "I see the whiskers haven't come in fully but they're still there." Naruto grabbed his hand and shoved it away from his face "You know what's happening to me?"

"Heh, of course. But I cant tell you yet, you see you haven't truly changed. Full moon Friday so I'll check back with you then. Behave Naruto." Naruto tried to protest and grab him put a gush of wind made him stumble back but after he regained his composure the man was gone.

"HEY! HEEEY!" he yelled but no reply…from the stranger. "I don't believe the sky will answer back Uzamaki." Naruto turned around and came face to face with "Uchiha. What the hell do you want?" "I want to get to my car" his eyes motioned to the vehicle a few spaces past Naruto's bike _'Heh, a damn Cadillac XLR hard-top convertible. Rich bastard' _He turned toward the raven-haired male "Then go" he got on his bike and started it, revving the engine. Naruto smirked as his action made Sasuke scoff and step back. He smiled at the Uchiha and put his helmet on. Driving off he was unaware of the extra set of eyes observing him.

-

Naruto was uneasy for the rest of the week. He was always searching for the man that approached him a few days ago. And he felt sick but strong because of his eating habits. He was wanting Friday to come because of the full moon…but also it was his first party to be invited to.

Sakura gave him a time and place to be. Since it was only 6 and she said 8 he took his time getting ready. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, black pants, a black button shirt and piercings in place. His golden locks sprung all around, spiking everywhere. He leaned close examining his face _'Scars? They look like whiskers. But they're very faint.' _Naruto turned his head towards his clock, 8:15. "It'll take 20 minutes to find it. I guess I'm gone." He swung on jacket and head out the door.

-

He saw a large house with music coming from it. He drove up to the loud ruckus, kids everywhere. The ones outside stared at him, talking amongst themselves. He found a place to park and turned off his bike. Naruto took off his helmet and placed it on his bike, knowing if anyone stole it or tried would be praying for death. He walked up to the door ignoring the stares.

The living area was filled with grinding, sweating bodies dancing together, there his eyes moved toward pink hair, his mouth water at the sight. Sakura had a miniskirt and corset, black and pink colliding. Her pink hair swaying as her lithe body moved with the music. He was jerked away from the sight a another body went in front of her.

Naruto glared at the figure disrupting his view. Azure met onyx. Sasuke turned, now behind Sakura, his hands on her waist and now smirking at Naruto. Naruto's anger grew inside him but not letting it show. He leaned against the wall and just waited. _'Don't get cocky Uchiha, this night has just begun' _his grin made Sasuke quirk his eyebrow in confusion.

The night is still early.

* * *

**Okay so I do hope you liked. Reviews are wanted. I'll have the next one up in a bit hopefully. R&R **


	5. Chapter 3 continued

**AN: Okay so this took forever and its not that long, but I've been UBER busy cause I'm going to Japan and I have all this stuff to do. Plus I really didnt like the last one, and it seems as though I'm slacking but I'll try really hard to keep up.**

Chapter 3 continued

The music came to a slow and many of the people left for refreshments. Naruto watched as each one passed him, but was startled as someone grabbed him "Naruto-kun, you made it!" He smiled at the flushed girl holding onto him "Ofcourse." A slow song started and Naruto's mind formed a plan. He grabbed her hand and kissed causing her to blush "May I have this dance?" he practically purred it and Sakura could only nod a yes.

He led her out to the dance floor and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently brushing them as his hands slowly made their way down to her hips. He felt her shiver and brought her in closer. "I hope Sasuke-kun isn't looking at us." Naruto chuckled at her statement "I thought you said you could hang out with whoever you wanted, besides not like we're doing anything wrong." She smiled up at him "Ofcourse. You know Naruto-kun, you've changed."

"Oh? For better or for worse?" he closed the gap more between them. "Well for better ofcourse, you seem so confident and dangerous and…and…" Sakura stopped talking as he placed a hand under her chin lifting it up. "You have no idea how dangerous" he whispered and brought his lips onto hers. Sakura's eyes widened and she found herself moaning as he lightly nipped at her bottom lip, she finally kissed back and let him have entrance to her mouth. Naruto's tongue dove in tasting every part of her mouth, but something didn't feel right to him.

A hand jerked his shoulder pulling him away from Sakura. Naruto turned eye to eye with a furious Uchiha. Both silent, ready to kill one another. Sakura jumped between the two "Sasuke! This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Sasuke turned his attention to the frightened Sakura "Oh, so you two weren't just making out?" Sasuke's words held venom. "You catch on pretty quick Uchiha, I guess that's why they call you the genius" Naruto crossed his arms looking triumphant. "That's it Uzamaki. Meet me in the park, I don't want anyone else there but _you_." Sasuke started for the door, making his way through the people oblivious to what just happened. Naruto quickly followed. "Naruto-kun please don't do this." He turned to Sakura "Too late to stop" and he left .

As soon as Naruto put on his helmet, rain started pouring. He ignored it and sped off not knowing of his follower. As he sped through the park he saw a dark figure with clenched fists and knew it was Sasuke. Naruto turned off the bike and took off his helmet. As he walked toward the Uchiha, he got a stinging pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"Glad you could make it Naruto." Sasuke's eyes were practically red with anger. "No problem, so sha—" he was cut off by Sasuke ramming his fist into Naruto's stomach. Naruto dropped to his knees, he was emitting anger. He closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. Sasuke looked down on him "Get up Uzamaki". Naruto's eyes shot open and he leaped at the Uchiha pinning him to the ground, lifting his fist up he smiled at the struggling male beneath him and brought down his hand full force.

Sasuke kicked Naruto off him and he turned over, spitting blood up "Bastard". He heard Naruto start to laugh "Aw did I hurt the little Uchiha?". Sasuke jumped up and kicked Naruto in the face only for it to be caught in mid air causing him to stumble backwards landing on his back. Naruto stood over him grinning. "What the HELL is your problem Uzamaki?" Naruto cackled causing the Uchiha to tense up. "My problem? You've had it out for me since the day we met!" Sasuke was on his feet and Naruto grabbed his shoulders pinning him against a tree.

"You know Sasuke, I would like to know what _your _problem is? I mean you have everything and I have nothing!" Naruto was growling and Sasuke just stared frozen with fear and…curiosity? "No answer? Heh, fine. And don't worry about Sakura, I'll take good care of her" Naruto grinned but silence was all that came from Sasuke. Tired of waiting for a response he turned and started toward his bike.

Suddenly two hands grabbed his waist turning him around and shoving him hard into the tree. Naruto's eyes widen as lips came crashing down on his. He stood frozen from shock, but the pain in his shoulder started to throb even more. Naruto pushed Sasuke on the ground, he jumped on him straddling his hips. His arms pinned Sasuke's above his head. Naruto's eyes where wild, he felt the changing he had gone through on the night he ate all that meat. And once again he had a craving for something a little more…fresh.

He looked down at the startled Sasuke and grinned showing his white fangs. Sasuke tried freeing his arms but that only caused Naruto to grip them tighter. Without any more hesitation Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth with his own, he let out a feral growl as the Uchiha denied him entrance. He nipped at his bottom and finally Sasuke opened only slightly, but that was enough for Naruto. His tongue darted in, trying for every taste.

Sasuke was not one to be dominated over, so he lifted his head up kissing with just as much force, his tongue battling with Naruto's. A battle they both enjoyed.

This scene did not go unnoticed. In the shadows a figure stood watching, a grin creeping onto his face. _'It appears my pup has found his mate.' _

**AN: Yea it was okay I guess. Kinda rushed this one, but I'll take my time on the others. So ya'll know the drill REVIEW, no flames please. This is my first story and it'll take awhile for me to get it perfect.**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: WOW! this took me forever and Im soooo sorry, I have been uber busy. But now Im on a week break from school so hopefully I can do more. So yea enjoy the new chapter and thank you peeps who reviews *LUV YOU*. (Dont own Naruto btw)**

The moon was at its highest point. The only light that shined down on the two males. Naruto's body was changing rapidly, his hands forming claws, the golden blond hair became longer and spikier, fangs came unsheathed. His lust increasing furiously. But as the rain came down, the white silhouette was covered by the gray veil of clouds.

Soon the kiss was broken, their lungs craving air. Darkness swallowing them into the night, flashes of lightening showing their movements. As the moon hid, Naruto slowly regained his composure and sat up, Sasuke soon following.

No thunder just the sound of rain falling. Sasuke tried standing but was brought down onto Naruto's lap. He leaned the raven-haired man closer and brushed his lips against the others'.

He sent wet kisses down his jawline to his neck. The Uchiha let out a faint moan making the culprit smirk. Sasuke's hand intertwined with the golden locks, grasping hold and yanking the startled blond back and smirked.

Naruto was a little angered at first, for being interrupted of his previous actions, but calmed when he was brought into another searing kiss. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip receiving a growl...or purr...from him. Naruto's clawed hand gripped Sasuke's waist pulling him closer and puncturing the skin, but Sasuke only flinched slightly.

A roar of the thunder sounded over-head. They parted from their kiss once more. Panting, they leaned forward their foreheads touching "Bastard" a small smile crept onto the Uchiha's face "Dobe" Naruto returned the smile.

Naruto tensed suddenly, he heard footsteps coming toward their direction. Sasuke stood "Some one is coming." A confused look graced Naruto's features _'He heard that?', _he stood as well looking into the darkness, he could see the features of the person. "Sakura" Sasuke hissed it venomously. Both could tell it was her by the searching tone calling out Sasuke's name.

"Guess I should go" Naruto stated with a hint of anger in his voice. "Don't worry I'll come up with a story." Naruto chuckled at this "Yea, the great Uchiha beat up by a nobody"

"Hn, how about you running scared." Naruto grabbed his neck and brought him within of a few inches of the blond's face. "How ya gonna explain the bruises right..." he bent down and bit at Sasuke's neck "..there." The Uchiha pushed Naruto off smirking "Go, her voice is getting louder".

Naruto turned and left pushing his bike so he wouldn't be heard. "SASUKE-KUN!"..."I'm here Sakura" Sasuke stated annoyed. She instantly attached herself at his neck kissing it as she spoke "I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun" her voice was shaky "so so sorry." He grabbed her arms and pushed her away, looking her dead in the eye "Sakura, we're through" And he walked away in the cold rain from the stunned girl.

-

When Naruto was far enough he started his bike and drove home. Soaked he walked grudgingly to his door. As soon as he entered he threw his wet jacket to the floor. He walked to the window and watched the rain fall outside letting the memories of tonight flood his mind _'What the hell have I gotten myself into'. _A crash of lightening brought him out of his thoughts.

He looked over his left shoulder staring into the darkness "So are you going to tell me what's happening?" Suddenly a figure approached from the shadows "Hm, your senses are quite incredible"

Naruto turned giving an angered look. "I know. Now tell me why." The man known only as Kyuubi sat down at the table motioning Naruto to do the same.

"I can sense your impatience so I'll just get to the point if thats okay" Naruto growled at his remark "Bite me". An evil smile spread across Kyuubi's face "I did just that." The blond brow arched in confusion. "Haha, you remember that day don't you? Those thugs beating you up like they do everyday. You see my dear child, I watched you over the past few weeks, and it was undeniable at how weak you truly were" He saw Naruto clench his jaw in anger and continued.

"Everything that has happened and _will _happen, is because of me. For you see Naruto I am no ordinary being...I am a werewolf" Kyuubi stopped as he heard a faint chuckle leave Naruto's mouth. "A werewolf? As in hairy death-by-bullet kind of thing? Seriously that shit belongs only in the movies" Naruto leaned back in his chair waiting for a response.

"I guess it is something to disbelieve, but trust me Naruto its the truth and you yourself are turning into one of us. How else do explain the heightened senses, your change in body _and _mind. Or...." He looked at Naruto to make sure he had his full attention "...the pure lust for raw flesh." Naruto clenched his fists "Bull shit. You're just some fucked up psycho who escaped from some asylum." Kyuubi stood and in an instance was right in front of Naruto.

Kyuubi bent down letting Naruto see his fiery red eyes and smiled showing his elongated fangs. "All of this is real, and soon you wont be able to satisfy your hunger with common meat, and when that time comes you will truly be awakened as a werewolf. And I will return, for you Naruto Uzamaki belong to _me_" He laughed evilly and fell into the shadows his presence no longer around.

Naruto did not move. His hands gripped the sides of his chair until his knuckles turned white. '_This is not happening. It cant be real, but I cant deny its truth. Why...why...' _His grip became tighter _'..why..'_

"WHY" he yelled the sound bouncing of his walls circulating through the apartment. His grip was getting tighter, finally his arms shot up holding splintered wood from the chair. He threw the fragments down and stormed to his room.

He slammed the door and fell on to his bed "Why is this happening to me?" he mumbled into the pillow. He rolled over staring into the ceiling letting sleep overtake his body...

_The moon was red in the sky...red like blood. Screams were heard in the distance as he stood in the shadows watching the horrendous scene before him. Beasts who stood on two legs, fangs for teeth and claws to match. Their own weapons used to strike down their prey and feast on their meal. He heard his name as he stepped forth to the blood shed._

"_Naruto" he tried to resist but the smell was so enticing. One stepped forward beckoning him to join. Naruto shook his head, but the beast instead through a quivering child at his feet. Naruto clenched his fists, his claws puncturing the palm causing blood to spill. The girl started to sob uncontrollably. His eyes flashed red and he snarled his teeth. Grabbing the girl his jaw went for her neck and in instant was clamped--_

Naruto awoke panting, a cool sweat forming above his brow. He squinted his eyes at the golden light spilling through his room. He sat up rubbing his temples trying to forget the dream. _'remember __something else...remember..' _An image of Sasuke flashed in his mind. "The Uchiha" he was confused about the whole situation. He thought he wanted Sakura, but when he kissed her there was nothing.

Kissing Sasuke was completely opposite, it was intense...fire. But why him? He thought he disliked the Uchiha bastard, sure he caught himself looking but who hasn't. He was known mostly for his looks. But there is also a chance that when he sees him at school, Sasuke will pretend nothing ever happened. As Naruto digested this information, a plan came into mind and a small smile tugged at his lips. _'Sorry Uchiha. You're mine' _

Naruto stayed in all day, images of the dream popping into his mind. He dragged around his apartment, completely tired and exhausted. "I need to see if the old hag has any medicine". He make the long walk to his land lady's room and lightly knocks on the door. "Who the hell is it?" he sighs "Naruto". He steps back as the door was flung open "Get it" He stuffed his hands in his pocket and stepped in.

"Listen Baa-chan, I'm really tired and exhausted, could you give me some meds?" She looked him over "What have you been eating" he shrugged his shoulders "Just ramen". Tsunade rolled her eyes "Naruto you need to put some variety in your meals. Like some fish, red meat particularly" his eyes widen "Not that you have to cut ramen out completely just add some stuff. Or you can take some pills Ive got" Naruto looked at her "Can I have those?" She went to her medicine cabinet, rummaging through the swarm of bottles. She threw him one and he caught it with ease "Thanks" he started for the door "Remember brat, school tomorrow" "I know baa-chan. Seeya"

He went back to his room. Naruto popped the pill and laid back down. Tonight he slept with darkness. No other image invaded his minds. A sigh escaped his lips and his face looked at peace. _'why'._

-

A constant banging woke him. He sat up hoping it would go away. No such luck "NARUTOO! GET UP! SCHOOL!". He placed his head in his hands "I'm UP!" "GOOD!" Naruto rolled his eyes. The number 7 flashed on his clock. "Might as well get ready" He jumped in the shower and got dressed. Before leaving he took another pill "Hopefully these 'iron pills' will help". As he left his apartment, he looked at his clock, 7:25. He shrugged his shoulders and left.

The parking lot was pretty empty, only a few arrived early. Naruto stepped through the hallways, his boots creating an echo. He made his way into his homeroom. Only a group of girls were in there. He gave them a smile and all blushed and giggled. He made his way to the back sitting at his desk, he overheard the girls conversation.

"Soo did you hear Sasuke and Sakura broke up?" "No Way!" "Yes way! I heard she was flirting with every guy and Sasuke got so pissed he just broke up with her" "OMG! That is so harsh" "Yeah, but now Sasuke-kun is SINGLE!!" The girls squealed at this, Naruto just smiled _'Didn't know he broke up with her. Hn' _. The girls stopped talking as Sakura and her friend Ino entered, both glaring at the group.

A warning bell sounded and more students cam in, one in particular caught the blue eyes' attention. Raven hair spiked, dark faded jeans hanging loosely on his hips, and a black button shirt with the collar up. Naruto figured he was trying to hide the faded bruise on the Uchiha's neck. Sakura and her friend sent him death glares as he walked past their desk. Naruto's brow arched as he noticed Sasuke walked behind him taking the empty chair at his table. Sasuke leaned back his feet propped on the desk. "She looked happy to see you." Naruto heard him chuckle at the comment "Not as bad as yesterday when she came to my house screaming at my window, brother sent the dogs out after her" Naruto laughed at this.

The final bell rang and Orochimaru walked in. "Good morning class, please settle down so we can take role" the class fell silent. He went down the list "Uchiha, Sasuke" "Here" "Uzamaki, Naruto" "Here" "Well it appears your actually on time today, class lets give Mr. Uzamaki a hand" he started clapping as did most of the class.

Sasuke heard Naruto growl and from the corner of his eye saw his teeth showing in a snarl. "And Mr. Orochimaru went an entire hour without looking at young boy's ass! Lets give him a hand" Naruto slowly clapped smirking at his furious teacher, snickering heard throughout the class. "Get. Out. NOW!" Naruto stood and walked past him never turning his back on the teacher and keeping his hands on back side "No peeking" "OUT!" As Naruto left Orochimaru threw his podium at the closing door.

All was quiet except for a laughing coming from the back "Was that amusing to you Mr. Uchiha?" "Actually it was quite humorous." "Then you can join him" Sasuke stood smiling and made his way out of the classroom, slamming the door. He saw Naruto leaning against the wall "Wanna ditch, I'm not feeling up to all the classes today." The Uchiha smirked "Sure, why not".

**AN: All right hope ya liked. Sooo Review No flames And Im starting on the next chappy. REVIEW! Luvs**


	7. Chapter 5

****

AN: Ne, this took awhile...*ashamed* sorry...

* * *

Serious? Deadly...Chapter 5

The two boys walked out of the high school into the parking lot. Naruto started for his bike, "I don't think so Uzamaki, we're taking my car." Naruto snorted "What's a matter Uchiha, scared of a little bike?" Sasuke folded his arms smirking "No. But they close these gates at 5 and its probably easier to get a bike from under them than a car." Naruto growled "Fine." He walked to the Cadillac and waited for Sasuke to unlock the doors.

After they were both in Sasuke looked over at Naruto "So where to?" Naruto smirked as he faced the Uchiha "My place or yours?" Sasuke glared as a blush landed on his face "How bout the mall instead" The blond in turn smiled "Sure that will work too, You look pretty tasty when you blush, you know that Sasuke." The frustrated raven turned the key to start the ignition "I wasn't blushing...dobe" Naruto turned back toward the front "What ever you say...teme"

Naruto turned on the radio, the station it was on made Naruto laugh "Uhh, a Christian rock station?" Sasuke flipped it to another "I had to drop my mom off and she likes to listen to the crap". They pulled up to Konoha Square Mall and parked on the lower levels. As they unbuckled their belts Sasuke looked over at Naruto "Uhm Naruto?" Naruto looked back his blue eyes staring directly into the coal one's. "uh...never mind, lets go".

As soon as they were in Sasuke looked over at the food court on his left "Lets grab a bite to eat." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he followed the raven haired teen in front. Naruto looked around "Uh hey I'll just grab a table. Not that hungry" Sasuke nodded and headed for a line. Naruto moved through the crowd until he came upon a table in the corner. As soon as he took a seat he saw the Uchiha paying for his food, he waved the raven over.

Sasuke took a seat close to Naruto at the round table and started to eat his meal. "Sushi and vegetables? Wow Uchiha you come to a mall and eat healthy?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the remark "Its really good, just because it's healthy doesn't mean it has to be nasty."

Naruto smirked and leaned back his arms behind his head. Suddenly a blond girl with blue eyes wearing too short of skirt and something left of a shirt walked up, two other girls following after "Hii Sasuke-kun" The annoyed raven looked up "What is it Ino? If you're here on Sakura's behalf, you're just wasting your breath" She giggled as she pulled a chair closer to Sasuke making Naruto growl as he threw death glares at the girl..

"Oh I'm not here for Sakura, I thought it was wrong of her to cheat on you. You deserve soo much better." her hand traced his face as she said this causing Sasuke to snarl his nose. He was about to retract her hand but his chair was pulled away from her, bringing him closer to the furious blond. "Why don't you and your team of sluts go away" Naruto's eyes were getting darker. "Naruto? Is that you? What is a loser like you hanging out with Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at her "He happens to be my boyfriend, so back up" Not only did Ino and her friends' eyes get wide so did Naruto's.

"Y-you mean your g-g-" Sasuke interrupted the stuttering blond "Gay? Yes I am. It was only a matter of time before girls like _you _drove me to realize it. Thanks by the way." All the girls walked off, their jaws hanging to the floor. "That'll keep them at bay for awhile." Sasuke started eating again, but tilted his head to see Naruto still staring wide-eyed. "What?"

Naruto shook his blond locks "Did you just say what I think you said?" Sasuke shrugged "Trust me, if I didn't they would have followed us around. Not like your growling and grabbing was hiding anything." Naruto turned away, realizing how possessive he got over the Uchiha. "Didn't know you were so easily jealous Uzamaki" Sasuke smiled down at his food, his eyes widen however when he was turned to the grinning blond.

"Like you're going anywhere" he put his hand under Sasuke's chin "oh and just so we know the boyfriend thing isn't a facade..." he pressed his lips to the stunned Uchiha's. Naruto's tongue licked the raven's bottom lip as he slowly gave in, allowing Naruto entrance. The kiss was quick but had a lasting affect as Naruto pushed away from Sasuke.

The pale face became a dark red "Ahem, mind giving some warning." Sasuke wiped his mouth and finished eating. "Oh like that warning you gave me that night? And here I thought you were just being suttle." Naruto laughed and stood taking the tray from Sasuke "Come on. Lets find something interesting to do."

Sasuke stared at the blond's back. Thinking of what his actions today will bring tomorrow. He knew Ino wouldnt skip school tomorrow, she would be all over the school spreading the new rumor about the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Naruto whistled for him to come over "Oi teme, hurry it up" Sasuke stood and glared as he walked toward the smirking blond. "So what do you want to do dobe?" "Dont call me dobe and how bout the movies. I think that 3D horror movie is playing." Sasuke shrugged "I dont mind going to the movies, but horror movies I dont do"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Fine how about this 3D valentine movie? Those are the only 2 so pick" Sasuke glared "Valentine" The blond shrugged his shoulders "Alright" They walked up to the ticket booth "Two tickets please." Naruto smiled at the young woman in the booth as she handed him the tickets, giggling as he payed and took the change. The stoic Uchiha rolled his eyes "Can we go?" "Ofcourse"

They were pointed to the room the movie was being held and found seats close to the front. The previews just starting. After a flashing sign said to put glasses on, everyone did so. The credits came by and when the title hit the screen Sasuke's eyes got wide then glared at Naruto. "Did that just say _"My Bloody Valentine: 3D"_?" Naruto scratched the back of his head chuckling "Uhm...maybe." Sasuke huffed and stayed, _'The bastard payed for the thing. Kicking his ass later though'. _

Halfway into the movie the goriest part that could possibly be put into a horror movie was in this one. A slaughtered body and blood all over made the Uchiha cringe and turn away. Naruto, however, did the complete opposite. His eyes never left the screen, he involuntarily let his tongue lick his dry lips. His heart was racing and his hands clutched the to seat _'Why can't I look away. It's just a movie, but it reminds me so much of that dream'._

Suddenly Naruto stood and ran out of the movie. Sasuke only noticed till he saw the blond hair heading down the hall. He chased after him. When he caught up, he saw Naruto leaning his forehead against the wall, panting, and breathless. Sasuke stood behind him, not knowing what to do...exactly...

Naruto tried to calm down. His breathing was uneven. His eyes shot open as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. A chin settled on his shoulders, "It was just a movie, you dont have to be scared" Naruto smiled and grabbed the arms pulling him around.

Sasuke was now leaning against the wall. Naruto leaned in closer his hands on each side of the Uchiha's head. "If it is just a movie, then why are you so scared of the Sasuke?" The Uchiha crossed his arms "They dont scare me, I just find them repulsive." Naruto moved in closer, one hand holding onto Sasuke's waist "Is that so. Well lets do something a little more..." Naruto's lips were brushing against Sasuke's ear, causing the raven to involuntarily shiver "....enjoyable."

As soon as Sasuke was about to reach for him the doors slammed open and a group of girls came walking out _"OMG! That was sooo scary!" "I knooow. We are never seeing that again" "Totally". _Naruto watched the girls leave "Some girls are really annoying." Sasuke smirked in agreement.

A phone went off and Sasuke reached in his pocket to pull out the device. He flipped open "Hello? Yes. Fine. Goodbye." He replaced the phone back to his pocket "That unfortunately was my father, he requested a meeting with me." Naruto raised his brow "Requested a meeting? Couldnt he have just said 'I wanna talk to you'?" Sasuke chuckled "Unfortunately for my father, everything is business with him."

"Why would he call you during school?" Sasuke looked at his watch "Hmm its my break, so I guess he knew he wouldnt be interrupting anything." Naruto shrugged his shoulders "So what now?" Sasuke started walking out of the theater, Naruto following. They reached center of the mall, "It's getting pretty crowded, you wanna head out Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded and they headed for the parking lot.

-

They drove around for a awhile when suddenly Sasuke's car started to slow down. "What the fuck? Come on car, dont bail on me" He pulled into a parking lot and the car died "DAMNIT!" Naruto raised looked over the steering wheel. "How'd you drain all of your battery?" The searing Uchiha gripped his steering causing his knuckles to go white "_Itachii... _I let him borrow the car and he waists my battery, just great..."

Naruto gets out of the car and looks around, he turned to Sasuke who just closed his door "We're really close to the school, we can get my bike and drive over to car shop to get a ne--" He was cut off by the thunder over head. The darkening clouds covered the sky in an instant and rain rushed down. The two jumped back in the car. "And now its storming outside." Naruto scratched the back of his head "Ne, yea and now I see lightening. Not sure, but I have a feeling that sitting inside metal isn't a good idea."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Then what do you suggest we do? Go sit under a tree?" "Funny. Since we're a block from my apartment, I say we run there...and I emphasize the word 'run'." Sasuke looked out his window, he turned back to Naruto "I guess there's no other choice...lets go" Naruto nodded his head "Just follow me and try to keep up."

Sasuke jumped out and locked his car. In an instant he was right behind the running blond. They reached the apartment, both completely soaked. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke and saw an unnerving site. His raven hair clung to his face, his chest seen moving frantically through the wet button up shirt. Naruto quickly averted his eyes away.

They reached his apartment. When they entered Sasuke looked around "Where's your bathroom, I'll get us some towels." Naruto clenched his fists "Down the hall on the left. I'm just going to sit down, my head's killing me" Sasuke nodded and went to get some towels.

He found two white ones hanging on a shelf and then took his shirt off, hanging it over the sink. Upon entering he saw Naruto sitting on his couch, his head in his hands. "Eh Naruto, you okay?" The blond only nodded, "Well here's your towel" He walked over to him and placed the towel on his head "hurry up and dry off before you get sick." Sasuke was turning around when he felt hands grasp his waist "N-Naruto?" Sasuke's torso was suddenly close to Naruto

"Ne, you smell nice Sasuke-_kun_...I wonder what you taste like.." As soon as those words were spoken Sasuke froze, he felt something wet against his stomach. His coal eyes looked down and saw Naruto licking him. A gasp left his lips as Naruto's tongue went lower and lower and lo-- "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

Sasuke shoved himself away from Naruto and walked back to the bathroom...tried to. Before he could take even one more step, Naruto jumped on him sending both to the ground. Sasuke leaned up on his elbows, his eyes widened at Naruto who was grinning demoniacally. "W-what are y-" Naruto put a finger to Sasuke's lips "Shh, relax."

He claimed the Uchiha's lips in a forceful kiss, but did not stay there for long as he kissed Sasuke's jaw-line, neck, and chest. He nipped at his skin causing it to bleed slightly and causing Sasuke to inhale sharply. Naruto licked at the wound, and reached his hands to the sides of the Uchiha's bringing him closer. Naruto kept nipping at his skin until he reached the top of his jeans.

Naruto's voice was low "Sasuke".......

* * *

**Uhmm...are ya'll mad I left a cliffy...weeell Im not getting that many reviews, so maybe it will inspire SUM...(just a little maybe)**

**So yea this chap had its fluffy moment...or sadistic...either one**

**Ya'll know what to do....REVIEW (no flaming)**


	8. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay here it is, the next chapter. Please note that its not that long but I am trying to get back into things. But I still wanted to post this so you can have something to pass the time. ENJOY!**

Sasuke's pale body quivered. He could feel Naruto's hand reach for the button on his jeans and tugged.

The denim loosened and Sasuke finally reacted. He got up quickly "Stop Naruto!" He watched as

Naruto slowly raised up, he lifted his head and tilted it to the side. Sasuke stood in horror as he looked into Naruto's blazing red eyes. "Naruto? What's happening to you?" Naruto turned and ran into the

kitchen "LEAVE NOW!" his voice was more beastly than human. Sasuke buttoned his jeans and put on his clothes. He slowly walked out the door, leaving in a confused and frustrated state.

As he walked down the hallway he passed a hooded figure. He turned and watched the man enter Naruto's apartment. "What the hell?"...

Naruto held tightly to the kitchen sink, trying to control his breathing. He turned his attention the man sitting at his table. "Why are you here Kyuubi?" He leaned back, his canines showing "I'm just checking on you my little pup. Where's the harm in that?"

Naruto snarled "I'm not your pup and I want you to leave me alone" Kyuubi got up and walked towards the door "Very well. Maybe I'll run into that Uchiha boy. He looked very..." Kyuubi licked his lips "...delicious." Naruto's eyes widen and he ran towards Kyuubi. His hand reaching for the beast's throat.

But Kyuubi was too quick and grabbed his hand and pinned Naruto against the wall. "Listen my pet. You either take him as your mate and fully become the wolf I know you are or I take him and feed him to my other children. Your choice!"

He snarled in Naruto's ear "You have till the next full moon, one month till you make your decision." He released Naruto and disappeared.

Naruto fell to the floor. "I can't bring him into this, but if I don't he'll die. FUCK!" he slammed his fist into the wall leaving a gaping hole. He heard the door open slightly, Naruto jerked the door open "KYU-" He stopped. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "I don't have a car dobe."

He stepped past Naruto and sat down on the couch. "Don't call me dobe, baka!" Sasuke scoffed at him. Naruto slowly walked towards the couch and sat next to Sasuke, trying to keep his distance, Naruto moved as far to the edge as possible.

There was so much tension in the air you could feel it. Naruto turned to him, "I'm sorry". Sasuke looked over "It's fine." An awkward silence filled the room. The raven couldn't take it any more "Who was that?" Naruto scrunched his face "Who was who?" Sasuke rolled his eyes "That guy who came in here after I left, I passed him in the hallway." Naruto shrugged "It was no one."

Naruto left the room for awhile and reentered with a pillow and some blankets. "Here, I'm going to sleep now" Sasuke nodded "Thanks".

It had been a stressful day. The two laid down. Sasuke fell asleep fast. Naruto, however, was having trouble. His mind raced with what Kyubbi had said. He doesn't want to drag Sasuke into this fucked up thing...

Though he wouldn't mind tearing his clothes off and watching his pale lithe body mo- "What is wrong with me!" he threw his pillow on his head hoping to knock out the images. It's going to be a long night.

The next morning, Naurto awoke to a faucet running. He stretched and got up to go see to the kitchen. His eyes opened WIIIDE... A shirtless, sweaty Uchiha was standing before him gulping down a glass of water

"What are you doing and why are you sweating?" he gulped. "I walked all the way to my car, got a gas tank, walked to a gas station, walked back to my car, then drove here. I did a lot of walking and it is extremely hot outside" He panted a little.

Naruto nodded and stepped a little closer. Sasuke didn't move. "I see. Soo I guess you're heading home then?" He stepped even closer. Still, Sasuke didn't move "Yes I am. My father is probably furious with... me..." Sasuke stopped because Naruto was right in front of him.

The blonde leaned in, his lips hovered over the Uchiha's ear "Well then I guess I'll see ya later." He quickly darted out his tongue and licked the Sasuke's ear. "AH you dobe! Why would you do that?" Naruto put his hands on each side of him "Cause you taste good."

Sasuke gulped and stood for awhile, not knowing what to say. Suddenly Naruto grabbed his chin and pressed his lips into the blonde's. Before Sasuke could push away, Naruto closed the space between them.

Naruto held onto the raven haired man and forced his lips to open. Sasuke then helped deepen the kiss even more. After a few minutes, the two came up for air. Naruto stood back "I'll see you at school then right?"

Sasuke glared at him "Yea." he walked passed the blonde towards the door. "Your kind of an ass, you know that Uzamaki?" Naruto headed back to his room "Right back at ya Uchiha"

Sasuke chuckled and left. Naruto flopped back down on his bed. "Damn. What AM I going to do?" He curls back under the covers to try and get more sleep. His mind filled with images of Sasuke.

**Author's Note: Sooo this is reeeaaallly kinda short and I am reeeeaaaally soorry about that. But I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So hopefully my next one will be waaaaay waaaay longer. NO FLAMING... I'll make it better next week...!Oh goodness did I say next week? YES I DID! =]**


	9. SORRY

Sorry. I... Sorry... Forgive?

Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 7

*SLAP* "Disgraceful!" Sasuke didn't even flinch has his father's hard hand swept across his face. "You skip class, run off, stay out all night, you don't call. Do you have any idea how this makes me look?" His father looked down at him with dark hateful eyes. "Well what do you have to say for yourself?". Sasuke only bowed before him "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again."

His father sneered and walked towards the door "Why can't you be more like your brother Itachi?" Sasuke clenched his fists tightly at the sound of those words. He waited till his father's footsteps were faint before rising from the ground. He stared at his door… He walked towards his bed… He punched the wall. A hole was left and he stood there staring at it letting the blood from his gash flow.

"Tsk Tsk". Sasuke quickly turned to find his brother standing in the door way. A smug look on his face "Poor little brother. Always such a nuisance." Sasuke gave him a death glare "What do you want Itachi?" his voice was laced with malice. He lazily walked toward Sasuke "I was just wondering if father would have gone easier on you had he known you were merely influenced by that boy." Itachi smiled at him. "So it was you who told him, I take it you saw me at the movies?" Sasuke still glared at his brother.

Itachi walked back to the door "I would stay away from him if I were you Sasuke, he is bad business for our family. And for you." Sasuke scoffed at him "Concerned for me are we?" He walked towards his door to slam it in Itachi's face. But Itachi was already walking down the hall "Always brother".

Sasuke lied down on his bed, the words of his father played in his mind over and over again.

Naruto walked around his apartment, he was bored as hell "Damn I'm bored as fuck". Close enough. "There's nothing to do!" He then thought of Sasuke. '_I wonder what he's doing? I could go see, its not like his place is unknown. The bastard lives in the biggest manor in the free world' _

He decided to go for a drive. Naruto headed in the direction of Uchiha Manor. When he pulled up to the gated house, he flipped the mask on his helmet up and sniffed the air. "Got your scent" he smirked and parked his bike in a nearby parking lot.

He noticed cameras all over the place. _"Damn" Naruto raised his eyebrows and looked around 'Ohhhh soooo difficult for poor little me to get around' _He laughed and as he walked towards the edge of the gate.

Sasuke was still laying down on his bed when he heard a tap at his window. "What the hell?" He didn't see anything when he looked out, so he raised the window up to peer outside. When he turned his head left there he saw Naruto latched on to the drain, feet stuck in between the crevices of the house. "Uzumaki?! What the hell are you doing out here?!" Naruto just rolled his eyes "Are you going to let me in or not? You live on the third floor, I could die if I fell"

Sasuke smirked "That would be a pain for me to clean" He leaned back inside giving Naruto enough room to jump. Sasuke was surprised at how light he was on his feet because when he landed, there was not a single sound. "Dobe what are you doing here? And how the hell did you know this was my room?" Naruto stood and dusted his shoulders off "Well _teme _I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, and secondly I took a guess, I just so happened to be right" Actually Naruto found him by smelling but that sounded too weird to say aloud.

"You were in the neighborhood? You realize you trespassed. If my parents found out you snuck into my room they would hang us both." Naruto scoffed "Why? We're just two dudes hanging out" he fell on to the bed and stretched out "So they already know you're gay?" Sasuke lept up "Ofcourse not! They just don't like strangers in their house. Period." Naruto sat up facing him "Ah I gotcha. Sooooo". Sasuke raised his brow "So what?" Naruto huffed "Entertain me teme. I'm bored"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me, and you're not my guest, you just invited yourself in so entertain yourself." Naruto grinned "Well alright" He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him onto the bed. He then straddled him. His arm pinned down his hands and he maneuvered his legs to Sasuke couldn't move his.

"DOBE! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he gave Naruto his death glare but all he did was move his face a few inches from Sasuke "I'm entertaining myself" with his free hand, he placed it under Sasuke's chin and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened but even he couldn't resist once Naruto's tongue forced his lips to open so they could deepen the kiss. Their tongues glided over each other and Naruto released his hold on Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke then pulled at his shirt. Naruto allowed him just enough time to pull it over his head before continuing. His hands ran up and down his tan lithe back. When Naruto started massaging the area at his hips Sasuke let out a small moan. Naruto smirked on the inside _'This is how things should be. This is normal. Two horny teenagers making out, totally normal, even if we are both guys its still normal. For me atleast.' _He lost his train of thought when he felt Sasuke push him away. He stared into those dark eyes, panting and filled with lust "What's wrong?" Sasuke was also gazing into his eyes _'God they're beautiful, I never noticed the orange specs in them' _ Sasuke raised up panting "Nothing, I just need to catch my breath."

Just then a knock came at the door, they both jumped up and Sasuke immediately shoved Naruto into his closet. The door opened and Itachi walked in "Sasuke we-" He stopped short and picked up the shirt on the ground "How tacky brother" Naruto glared at him through the crack _'Prick'_ Sasuke grabbed the shirt from his hand "What do you want?" Itachi stared back him "Our parents would like to talk to us both, now." He walked out of the room with Sasuke right behind him, he mouthed stay at Naruto and closed his door behind him.

When Naruto heard their footsteps get faint he slowly opened the closet door and walked to the bed. He put his shirt back on and looked around the room. The walls wear practically bare except for a couple of black and white paintings, his desk had only a computer and notebook, there was a king bed and dresser. Other than that, the room was empty and spotless. "Wow, gives you the homey feeling"

Sasuke and Itachi entered their parents study. His father was sitting at his desk, while his mother sat in a large armchair reading the paper. She looked up first and smiled warmly at her two sons. Sasuke couldn't help in smiling back at her "Hello my boys" His father looked up from his computer "Sons, your mother and I are leaving tonight, I have some business in the states and we won't be back for a few weeks. So Sasuke" he looked him straight in the eye "Itachi is in charge until we return, understood?" Sasuke nodded, as did Itachi. "Very well, that was all, you may leave now."

They both turned and headed for the door, his mother spoke before he closed it behind him "I'll kiss you both goodnight before we leave boys" Sasuke smiled and nodded to her. Itachi put his arm around his shoulder as they walked down the hallway "Don't worry my little brother, I'm not going to have you on lock down, I myself will be enjoying this free time." He waved off as he headed in the opposite direction of the house. Sasuke then sprinted towards his room. When he opened the door, he saw his room was a mess.

Clothes were thrown around, papers scattered the floor his bed completely messy "I'm going to kill you Uzumaki" Naruto walked over to him from the closet "Sorry, got bored" he sat down in the desk chair. "So you destroy my room?" He starts kicking his clothes into the closet and shuts the door. Sasuke then starts picking up the loose paper around the desk. Naruto take this chance to grab Sasuke from behind and pull on to his lap. Sasuke struggles to get up _'Damnit, he's strong' _"Let go of me fucker, I have to clean my room" Naruto leaned in and licked his earlobe "It's clean, now lets get back to business"


	11. Chapter 8

**Well it's been awhile huh? This was the hardest year of my life. I lost my sister, and I lost my will to write, to do anything really, But I'm back into so thanks for being patient.**

**I couldn't remember what day the story was placed so I decided to just start off on Wednesday, so yea enjoy. Love you guys.**

Sasuke panted as Naruto kept going lower and lower down his body, a trail of saliva followed his tongue as he tried tasting every bit of porcelain skin. "DobeAH!" Sasuke let out a small yelp, because now Naruto was unbuttoning his jeans and yanking them down.

The two were already shirtless, they both removed their own clothing during their intense makeout session. But Sasuke did not want to be completely nude with family in the same house. "Don't worry Sasuke, they don't need to be all the way down for this." Sasuke gripped his sheets as Naruto firmly, but gently, pulled out his extremely hard erection.

Sasuke gulped, his raven hair fell onto his eyes as he leaned up onto his elbows. "Naruto what are doing?" he didn't get an answer from the blonde, not a verbal one anyway, as Naruto completely engulfed Sasuke's member into his mouth.

This caused Sasuke to jerk his head back and fall down completely immobile. This was too intense for him, _'I can't believe this is happening. God Damnit! It feels so good, has he done this before?' _

All thoughts vanished as Naruto began sucking, his blonde spikes swaying as his head when up and down around Sasuke's erection. "Ah Naru- mmmm" Sasuke couldn't finish a sentence, the sensation took control of his thoughts, all he could do was feel.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke squirmed beneath him, he could tell he was trying not to move or make any noise. With Sasuke's cock still in his mouth, "Eh Sasuke? You doing ok?" Sasuke shot up and stared directly at him, he was ready to tell him off but the sight of his dick in Naruto's mouth was too much and fell back down.

"Naruto." He panted more "I'm ahh… about to mmmm…. cum". Naruto smiled at his raven haired beauty, and increased his intake. Sasuke moaned more and more until he finally let out a small scream of ecstasy as he came in Naruto's mouth.

He looked down at the blonde, who took it all, raised up, and swallowed. This caused Sasuke, who's mouth was slightly agape, to internally gulp at that. "Mmm Sasuke you actually taste pretty sweet"

Naruto got off Sasuke's bed to look for his shirt. After Sasuke gained some of his composure back he found his as well. Many thoughts ran through his head but both were about to say something when a knock came from the door.

Their eyes got big as Naruto scurried into the closet and Sasuke threw his shirt on. "Sasuke, its mom" he tried to finger comb his hair but he had no mirror to see if it worked. He opened the door to find his mother standing there with a smile

"Sorry mom, I was changing into my sleep clothes." He swallowed, he hoped he wasn't standing here looking guilty as he felt. "Going to bed so soon? Are you feeling alright?" her soft voice sounded concern. Sasuke smiled "No mom, I'm just getting comfy. Are you and father about to leave already?" he looked down at his petite mother. She put her slender arms around, "Oh Sasuke, I can't believe how much my little boy has grown. You have become such a handsome young man." She smiled up at him causing Sasuke to hug her back.

"I want you to know that your father and I both love you very much. Its just hard for your father to show it sometimes." He heard the sincerity in her voice and squeezed her little tighter. "I know mom. I love you both too." She let go of him and brought his head down to give him a kiss on the forehead

"Goodnight my son, we will see you when we get back" Sasuke raised back up "Goodnight mom" she walked down to Itachi's room and Sasuke closed the door. All the while Naruto was listening in. He stepped out the closet "Your mom seems very nice" Sasuke turned toward him "Yea, she's a good woman".

Naruto stretched and looked at the clock on the computer screen "Damn, where'd the time go" it was already almost 8. Naruto put his jacket on and opened the window "So your parents, they'll be gone for the weekend?" Sasuke smirked "No, they'll be gone for two weeks"

Naruto stuck his foot out the window, getting ready to leave "Hmmm, well that's nice". Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Naruto "Yea so if you wanna come over this weekend to hangout, you can. I guess we can watch movies or something" he casually turned his head towards the blonde who was smiling at him. "Then I guess it's a date Sasuke-_kun_" he then climbed out grasping the crevices in the house.

Sasuke shot out after him "NO Naruto, its just us hanging out. Don't crazy dobe" He watched as Naruto disappeared into the night, just before hearing "See ya at school teme".

* * *

Naruto reached his apartment, he felt happy. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, but he knew why. For those few hours in Sasuke's room he forgot about everything. He felt normal. But that feeling instantly went away when he entered his dark room.

He sensed someone was in here. He turned his light on and got in a fighting stance. There sitting on his bed was "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here" Naruto gave him the death glare waiting for a response from the intruder.

The young man got of the bed and casually walked towards Naruto, he extended his hand "Hello I'm Kiba" when Naruto didn't move, Kiba cleared his throat "Kyuubi sent me. I'm here to make sure everything is going well since the full moon is this Saturday."

He waited for Naruto to speak. Through gritted teeth he finally did "How about you tell Kyuubi to leave me alone. I'm not taking part anything. And if he comes near me again, I'll kill him". Kiba laughed "Curse? This is a curse to you?" "Just because you enjoy being a monster doesn't mean I will, got it Kiba?" Kiba composed himself "I don't think of myself as monster Naruto, and neither should you. You know I was once confined to a wheelchair. My legs had no muscle mass and the doctors told me I would never walk again." Kiba sat back keeping his gaze at Naruto. "My parents couldn't stand me, I was a disgrace, so threw me out. OUT!" he growled, Naruto could tell that speaking about this was causing him to get extremely angry "Kyuubi found me, half dead, and he chose to give me, what you call a curse. I walked, I ran, I was fit, and I was alive." Kiba stared into Naruto

"Look sorry about your sad life and all, but I wasn't someone in need of assistance" Kiba scoffed "Really? So you looked like this before you were bitten then. You had money, nice clothes? Did people pay attention to you like they do now?"

Naruto stayed silent "I didn't think so. So don't sit here and say it's a curse, your were given a gift. Sure we all have the thirst human flesh, but if you do like the rest of us, we pick them out. Notice the decline in rapists, murders, and child molesters here? We don't go after good people, we go after the bad."

Naruto looked at him confusion across his face "I just want to feel normal" Kiba got up and walked towards him. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder "You can have a normal life as this. We all don't stay at Kyuubi's house and have orgy after orgy. We each live out our own normal lives, but when Kyuubi calls on us, we answer. I had to find a mate too, but claiming her wasn't what I thought it was going to be."

Kiba saw Naruto's surprised reaction "What do you mean?" "I mean that all you have to do is choose, and make love to them. No biting, no turning, just sex. Once you do that, and you cum inside them, then your mark will be made and no other can have them. They later decide to become like us, or you stay by their side as they grow old and die." Naruto stared out his window

"What if they don't want to be your mate forever, what if they want something or someone else" "Well Naruto, that's when you have to fight for them." Kiba made his way towards the door "You need to do it before the full moon, when you and wolf become one, otherwise your mate to be will get killed." Naruto tried to say something but Kiba was gone.

Naruto tried to get some sleep but his mind was all awake. He thought about Sasuke, every time they got physical together he and was always forceful to Sasuke. But he knew this time he had to let Sasuke decide on if they would go any further.

* * *

Sasuke headed down the hall to his third block class. Naruto wasn't there yet,_ 'I wonder if everythings ok. Damnit why do I care, he can take care of himself.'_ He mentally scolded himself for thinking like a woman. He walked past the other students to his seat.

He noticed Sakura was glaring at him…still. He ignored her for as long as possible but first it was in science, then the hall, now here. It was too irritating "Can I help you Sakura?" she stuck her nose in the air and turned away, he was approached by another female, she sat directly on his desk, and his binder which she was bending

"Temari, have a seat any where." He leaned back from her "Sasuke-kun are the rumors true?" "Sorry but I barely have time to worry about gossip here and I also don't really care to." She leaned in to him "Are you and Naruto-kun, ya know dating?" She smiled at him waiting for a response "I don't see how that's any of your concern."

Just then he saw blonde flash come up behind Temari "Excuse but do you mind, some of us aren't small enough to go around you" Temari jumped up in anger "What are you implying Naruto?!" "You have a large ass Temari, so go find a seat that fits"

The classroom started to laugh "Piss off Naruto" After Temari left he finally got a good look at the blonde, his face looked tired but other than that, he looked damn good, jeans and very tight white tee.

Naruto saw Sasuke staring at him and walked over to take the seat next to him "Enjoying the view Sasuke". Sasuke once again scolded himself for acting like a damn sex crazed woman. "Just wondering why you look so tired today dobe."

Naruto smirked "No sleep last night, so I slept in today." The whole class was talking when their teacher finally comes in, "Sorry I'm late class, I saw a kitten in the tree-" Sakura chimed in "You're such a liar Kakashi- sensei"

He smiled "Well class today we are going to learn about mythical creatures and monsters. Anybody know of some" People chimed in all over the class "Lochness" "Unicorns" "Vampires" "Werewolves" Naruto looked up, and glanced at Sasuke who was taking notes.

"Very good. You see class these stories have been around for centuries, they changed slightly over time but each having the same concept. Take vampires for example. They started in the 18th century, some stories even farther back. Many believe it came from a ruthless dictator who impaled his enemies and drank their blood as a ritual for celebration."

Most of class cringed "What about werewolves?" Naruto was shocked at himself for asking but it just came out "Well I'm glad you asked Naruto, I want you all to pair off and write a 12 page essay on a mythical being, your choice. Research how they came to be, when did it start, and did people take it seriously. You have two weeks to finish."

A collective moan went through the room "AND NO GRIPING! So pick your partners and get started on deciding what you'll be doing. I have some books to help. Begin" He smiled and went to his desk. Sasuke looked over at Naruto "So who about we do werewolves, they seem interesting."

He took out a clean piece of paper. "Yea that sounds good. They spent the rest of the class talking about the assignment and who should research what. The bell finally rang Naruto stood up while Sasuke was packing his stuff "I'll see you later teme. I got to go make an excuse to why I was late"

Sasuke shook his head and watched Naruto leave. He wasn't sure why but this topic had made Naruto a little unsettled but he went about the rest of the day, and glad that tomorrow was finally Friday. The weekend had come.


End file.
